DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's description) The National Council on Radiation Protection and Measurements (NCRP) and the International Commission on Radiation Units and Measurements (ICRU) propose to serve as a source of information on radiation science to the National Cancer Institute (NCI) and the scientific community. The aim of this work is to provide recommendations regarding: (1) the risk of radiation exposure, (2) radiation exposure limits for occupational workers and members of the public and (3) uncertainty in risk estimates. In addition, the NCRP proposes to conduct an annual scientific meeting of one and one-half days duration dealing with some aspect of radiation risk at which 300 to 400 radiation scientists are expected to participate. The ICRU proposes to utilize its annual Commission meeting and secretariat to carry on activities of likely interest to the NCI including guidance on: (1) electron and proton beam therapy and therapeutic application of beta rays, (2) receiver operating characteristic analysis, (3) nuclear data for neutron-induced reactions (up to 100 MeV) and proton-induced reactions (up to 250 MeV), (4) fundamental quantities and units, (5) determination of absorbed dose from x rays used in diagnostic radiology, and (6) specification of dose from nuclear medicine procedures. The above work will be addressed by NCRP and ICRU scientific committees made up of volunteer scientists.